In the field of venetian blinds it is well known to provide tilt limiting means associated with the tilt rod to stop slat tilting movement at desired limits, say to reduce ladder type wear by the slats, and for other reasons. Applicant is aware of certain such prior patents, including the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 3,581,798 MALAMED 3,605,852 VECCHIARELLI 3,828,838 ANDERLE ET AL. 3,918,513 ENGLUND ET AL. 4,143,699 MAROTTO ______________________________________
None of the above listed prior patents suggest applicant's particular adjustability of slat tilt positions.
Applicant is aware of certain prior patents concerning heat reflection and absorption by slats or panels, such as the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,596,479 GOLDSTINE 2,874,612 LUBOSHEZ 3,443,860 LUBOSHEZ 4,409,960 BALZER ______________________________________